Stargazing Minus the stars
by TheHeartOfTheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara somewhere for a surprise, but it doesn't turn out how he wants it, as usual. So, the Doctor being the Doctor, he improvises, and things turn out better than expected. 11xClara Oneshot.


**A/N: So, I saw this as a prompt on Tumblr so credit for the idea of this story goes to 'Imagine your OTP', the place I got the prompt from! :3 I also wrote it to try and inspire me to do another chapter of 'How to Bake a Souffle and a Baby', but unfortunately I got no motivation what-so-ever because I'm a lazy bum xD So yeah, no updates on there until I get off my backside and get some serious writing done. Until then, it will most likely be a few oneshots every now and again. Anyway, enough blathering, onto the story! Also, I do not own Doctor Who.**

"So, Clara, where to?"

The Doctor spun around on his heels, turning to face Clara, who was leaning against the railing in the TARDIS.

"I don't know," Clara shrugged, "We have the whole of time and space, I really have too much to choose from."

The Doctor smiled, turning back to the control panel and fiddling with the components.

"I have an idea of where we can go..." He said, smiling still, "But it's a surprise."

Clara rolled her eyes, but smiled with him.

"It better be amazing, Chin Boy."

"Oh it will be," the Doctor replied before the TARDIS shuddered, preparing to swirl through the vortex.

"Geronimo!"

* * *

"And here we are!"

The Doctor flung open the TARDIS doors and strode out, spreading his arms wide with a huge grin on his face.

"Where is here exactly?" Clara asked, carefully walking out of the TARDIS behind him.

"Ah, well," the Doctor's face fell, turning into a frown, "It _was_ supposed to be a beautiful meadow on a planet that hasn't been discovered by anyone yet but now..."

"It's a disgusting and dirty city." Clara finished, frowning too.

"Yeah..." The Doctor sighed, "I was hoping to show you the stars."

Clara lifted an eyebrow, "Couldn't you do that anyway without, you know, having to take me to some planet?"

"Yes, but I wanted to show you them from the ground, not from the TARDIS." The Doctor also wanted to have a little more romance with her, and lying in a meadow looking up at the stars was the first thing he came up with. But he wasn't ready to admit that. Yet.

"If you say so," Clara shrugged, glancing around a little more, "What now?"

"Well, we could go back to the TARDIS and I could try again, it wouldn't take long and-"

"No," Clara interrupted, taking his hand, "I think we should stay here."

The Doctor's face grew red as he looked down at their intertwined hands, and he coughed a little awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders and mumbling, "If you say so..."

Clara smiled and pulled him forward a little, "Come on, you can still show me the stars!"

This brought the Doctor out of his embarrassed state and his trademark grin reappeared as he pulled Clara along through the dark, dirty alleys of the city. She was right; he could at least try and stick to his original plan.

* * *

"Oh."

Looking up at the sky, or what little they could see of it, the Doctor and Clara both frowned.

"I can't see a bloody thing." Clara stated, squinting her eyes.

The sky was filled with thick, dark smog that almost completely blocked out the stars and planets that the couple were hoping to see. Instead, the only star-like lights in the sky were planes and the occasional flash of the lights atop of buildings.

"Neither can I." The Doctor agreed, walking to the edge of the building they had climbed up onto to get a better look at the sky.

"Careful!" Clara exclaimed, stepping towards him a little, "You might fall!"

"Oh I highly doubt that," The Doctor chuckled, standing on the very edge of the building, "See? Impeccable balance."

Clara was about to reply when he slipped, waving his arms everywhere in an attempt to keep his balance.

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed, running forward and grabbing his arms. He stumbled a bit more on the edge before Clara managed to pull him back onto the building. The Doctor managed to regain his balance, but only for a second before he tripped over Clara, sending him tumbling to the ground with her following quickly after him.

"Oof!" Clara exclaimed as she landed, although what she landed on wasn't as cold and painful as she thought it would be. Opening her eyes, she realised she had landed on the Doctor and he seemed to have realised too. He let out and awkward cough as Clara quickly glanced up at his face, biting back a laugh when she saw his face was bright red.

"Well…" Clara smiled, not daring to move in case she made it even more awkward.

The Doctor coughed again, glancing down at her face quickly before averting his eyes everywhere else but her. He had no objection to this position, but he wasn't really sure what to do and so he stayed put.

"Oh look, stars!" he exclaimed suddenly, pointing up above them. Clara raises an eyebrow before rolling off his chest and lying beside him. When she looked up, she saw the same sky as they'd looked at before. Dark, black and empty.

"Doctor, I don't see any stars."

"That's because you're not _looking_," The Doctor chuckled, pointing at a group of lights in the distance. "See? They look like a rabbit."

"A rabbit? Are you sure?" Clara raised her eyebrow even higher and the Doctor was sure it would disappear off her face.

"Yes, I'm sure!" he laughed, putting his hands together and resting them on his chest, "You don't see the normal Earth constellations looking _exactly _like they're supposed to, do you?"

"No, I guess not," Clara chuckled, looking around the sky a bit more, "Hey! That one looks like a flower!"

"Really, Clara? And you thought my rabbit 'constellation' was bad… That doesn't even look remotely like a flower!"

"Oh shut up." She laughed, playfully slapping his arm. He couldn't help but laugh along too, and laugh was all they did for the next few hours as they continued to point out lights in the sky.

* * *

Eventually, Clara became cold from lying atop the building for so long and she began to shiver. The Doctor noticed and frowned, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Clara, are you okay?"

"Not really," She replied, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to stop her shivering, "I'm a bit cold."

The Doctor took off his jacket, placing it on top of her before lying down again, a bit closer than he was before.

"That better?" He asked, turning his head to smile at her.

"Yeah, but won't you be cold?" She replied, turning to face him. He shook his head but after a few more minutes he began to shiver too.

"See, I told you." Clara chuckled, sitting up and facing him.

"What? I'm fine!" He protested, running his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. Clara just shook her head, shuffling over to him before lying down again, her head on his chest with the jacket wrapped around them both.

The Doctor sighed, wrapping his arms around Clara's small frame. She looked up at him with a smile before quickly kissing his chin.

"Thanks for the best surprise ever, Chin boy."

"You're welcome, Impossible Girl." He sighed, looking back up into the sky as she cuddled against his chest, her head resting between his two hearts.


End file.
